Mortal Recoil
by Thriller Killer
Summary: (Uncut NSFW Chapter 19 of Lost Souls) It's a very important night at Freddy's, tonight the animatronics will get their revenge and kill Vincent. However, Vincent is strangely enough targeting Kristina Kitten, a new member of the band. Freddy is afraid of her being injured or even murdered again, so he does a little something for her before they attack. (Please read A/N inside!)


**A/N: So, I finally got around to posting it! The uncut, official, NSFW part of Lost Souls Chapter 19! It's not a full blown lemon for those of you wondering, just a couple of things Freddy decided would be good enough for the time being ;) He didn't get anything done to him, though.**

 **For those of you who don't know Kristina from my story Lost Souls, here's a little tidbit description:**

 **Kristina Kitten**

 **Nickname: Kris, Krissy, Kit-Kat (only by Freddy)**

 **Physical: Red-violet, black striped tabby cat with large, emerald green eyes. Sharp black claws and small, razor like teeth. Shortest character in the whole band, skinnier than Chica but not as lanky as Foxy, a happy medium. Has a very small cleavage, would only be B's or maybe even large A's if human in contrast to Chica's large chest, but makes up for it in hip width and, well, her ass, haha.**

 **Personality: Shy to strangers, but very outgoing once you get to know her. She's actually a big extrovert and likes everyone until they give her a valid reason not to. Sweet, caring, and warm to those she loves and is friends with. Has a childish mentality and is naïve but still knows more than you think. May seem stupid to those who do not know her but in reality is fairly intelligent, but pales next to Freddy. Overall a good person.**

 **Brief Synopsis (Backstory): Killed by Vincent, her father, when five years old (known as Kaitlyn when 'alive') and put into the Kristina Kitten suit who was designed to keep Freddy's out of bankruptcy and closure. She possessed the suit, and became friends with the other five. Foxy had a slight crush on her until she made it clear she was not interested in him, but in Freddy. They both obviously have feelings for one another but haven't admitted it. She has recurring nightmares about the future and the Shadows including hers, resulting in paranoia in the waking world. The Marionette from the last restaurant helps her and Freddy didn't find out about her nightmares until recently and tries to help her with them. This is where the story starts off, in one of her dreams, and our bear with a shining top hat saves (fucks) her.**

 **Attraction: She lives in the Fantasy Forest, a small fake forest with a stone castle in the middle. It's full of decorations and she has throw pillows she uses as a bed.**

* * *

It was almost nighttime at Freddy's, almost time to go after Vincent, the new night guard who was revealed to be the true killer. Golden Freddy and Freddy were talking to each other about this predicament, while I eavesdropped in the corner.

"Alright," Golden Freddy began to walk away when their conversation ended and perked up when he notice his counterpart was not following him. "You coming?"

Freddy shook his head from side to side in a no, "I'm staying here. Just, y'know, gathering my thoughts."

Goldie cast a final, long gaze at him, then stepped away. I waited for him to reach the Toys and others talking before I came in next to Freddy.

"Hi," leaning against the wall, I blinked at him warmly.

He looked at me sideways and asked, "How long were you there?"

"I was just talking to Bonnie and Foxy," I lied, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Okay," Freddy blinked, a small bit of relief in his sapphire blue optics.

"What were you doing?" I asked casually, even though I knew fully well exactly what he was doing.

"Talking to the Goldie," the partial truth slipped out of his mouth.

I was a bit surprised he didn't lie like usual, even if he was not going to tell what they were actually talking about.

"What were you talking about," I tried to dig deeper, wondering just how much I could tug out of him.

"Just Vincent, the night guard, what we're doing."

"Okay," my voice dropped to a whisper, knowing fully well the bear was not going to spill what they were saying about me.

Freddy moved around me, padding over to a small, rickety bench sitting in the corner, abandoned. Letting my tail stream out behind me, I followed close behind. The two of say down at the same time, nothing but a creak of protest coming from the ancient wood. A few cracks spiderwebbed from the sides, and I dragged one of my claws down the cracks.

"So what are you doing?" Asked Freddy, his left knee pressed against my right.

Accepting the small touch and leaning over on his side, I replied, "Talking to you now."

"About what?"

"About you asking so many questions."

He laughed softly, "You're going to fine tonight, right? If you can't really go out and actually help kill him, then you can stay back. You don't have to listen about what I said, you being on all of the cameras."

"No," at first it came out as a squeak, then I strengthened myself and repeated, "No. I will do it, seriously."

"I'm just worried about you," he told me, arm slipping around my side.

Only a few hours ago he would have cut off the conversation at the roots, not wanting to get close to anything or anyone. Even me. Now that he actually opened up and kissed me about an hour before, however, it seemed like all the walls between us fell down. It could still change at the flick of a switch, though. Maybe it was the A.I. increase we did for tonight; it increased social skills. Looks like he isn't as social as a two year old anymore.

The two of talked for a few minutes, before his arm left my waist. His fingers weaved themselves around the fur on my cheek and his other hand propped himself up as he leaned forwards. I met him in the middle and put my own paw over his. My eyes fluttered shut, enjoying the cool feel and almost mint taste of his lips pressed against mine. Like the past time, he slipped his tongue over my teeth gently and pulled away. I grinned shyly and looked up at him, ears slightly flattened as my face heated up. Freddy chuckled quietly and put his forehead on mine, then turned me so that my legs would be on the bench and I would be taking the whole seat up. He had himself in a similar position, taking up the entire bench, but he had my legs hooked around his waist and hands on the edges on either side of me.

"Freddy?" I piped uncertainly, my red violet fur becoming a lovely shade of dark pink blush.

"You know," he said, slipping off the bench and sitting on his knees by the side, muzzle resting between my feet. His hands were around my hips and he tugged me towards him until I could place my feet on the ground. "As long as you keep quiet so everyone doesn't hear you, I'll do this..."

His hand raised. A gasp escaped me. He was kneading at the small warmth that had grown in between my thighs while watching my reaction carefully, analytically, but lustfully. I threw my head back when he pushed in a single softly, groaning and trying to push myself further down on him.

"Shh..." He muttered, breath hot against me.

My fangs dug into my lip and I stifled a cry. He removed his finger, and started lapping at the wetness in slow, ginger strokes. Somehow my paw found its way to the back of his head, knocking off his top hat and curled itself in the slightly longer fur there than the rest of his body.

"Mmm," the vibrations of his deep voice were sent across my thigh and I shivered, features twisting in pleasure.

Licking turned into sucking as he closed his mouth around me, and my eyes rolled back when his tongue slipped between my folds. Pants filled the air in the small corner, moans occasionally. It would take a lot of explaining if someone came over here if they heard.

"Freddy!" I gasped and tugged on his hair, claws unsheathing.

He didn't reply, just swirled his tongue around my now overly sensitive opening, hand raising again as he trailed up my leg. Two fingers slid into me this time. Back arching and toes curling, I yelped as he pumped them in and out, faster than before. He didn't tell me to be quiet this time, too focused on the task at hand. Ice blue eyes were glazed over coolly as he stared at me. I wasn't even paying attention, my optics were trained on the ceiling but I wasn't exactly seeing it. More like stars scattered over my vision.

"Oh, my Glob," a small whisper escaped my sealed lips and it didn't help when Freddy began to lick around his fingers.

My tail thrashed under me and I looked down on the smirking bear, gritting my teeth. Hisses came from me as I grew slowly closer to an orgasm over time. Hopefully nobody would notice that both of us were gone at the same time.

"Ah!" I grabbed Freddy's head with both paws now, bucking my hips into him when he hit a certain spot with his fingers.

The pace grew a bit faster, and he managed to push his two digits in further than he ever has. My voice cracked as I let out another moan, and I felt my stomach knotting up.

Eventually yelps turned into whispers, "Oh, Freddy, uh..."

Suddenly I bit my lip, a muffled scream building up in my throat as my orgasm loomed over me. Freddy quickly took his fingers away and sucked on my sex hard. The knot in my stomach loosened and I felt my back arch and I even drew oil from the lip I pierced. I tightened my walls around Freddy's tongue, the fur around his mouth now slightly darker and damp.

The orgasm passed over me in little waves, and each one left my cries a little quieter. Soon I was only left panting and shaking, the bear's mouth already moved and pressed against mine roughly. He pushed his tongue into my mouth and I could taste myself on him oddly enough. A muffled moan came from me around his embrace, and I could have sworn Freddy groaned slightly in reply.

Pulling away, he looked at me with half lidded eyes and said, "Sorry I couldn't take my time."

I just replied with a hug and he began telling me what to do in order to go back to the rest of the band without anyone getting suspicious.

"Just go down behind Pirate's Cove, keep out of sight, and go down on of the halls and out the other. I'll already be there."

"Why can't you?" I asked, arms crossed.

"Because Goldie was talking to me before and he'll know where I am. Also, this is if they didn't hear you. You were pretty loud and I said to be quiet. Don't argue, there's a method to my madness."

"Okay," slightly sighing, I watched as he padded away and flashed one last knowing grin at me. Involuntarily my eyes rolled at his ridiculousness and I stood up, swooning slightly. In between my thighs still tingled a bit and was a but sore after my first climax ever.

Shaking it off, I obeyed the bear and set off into the darkness, away from anyone's wary eyes and then down the hall.

The only thing I thought the whole time was, _I have to get him to do that again._

* * *

 **A/N: So... Was it okay? I'm getting into writing smut and stuff for multiple fandoms, and this so becoming regular for me. So expect more! Plus I'm going to write something for Lost Souls Chapter 20 too, which will also be cannon but a FULL LEMON! Woo! Follow me for more, leave a review please. Seriously I love feedback and reviews are like gold to me!**

 **Peace out, Rainbow Trout.**

 **Review to support Freddy's anger management class...**

 **Freddy: Fuck you.**

 **See what I mean! Help this poor teddy bear and leave a review!**


End file.
